


Unsatisfied milfs

by Deltario



Series: Milfs [1]
Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), Naruto, The Cleveland Show, The Simpsons
Genre: Bondage, Cheating, Cuckolding, Drinking, F/M, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: The sex milfs come together to talk about there marriages and
Relationships: Arianna The Bear/Tim The Bear (The Cleveland Show), Cleveland Brown/Donna Tubbs-Brown, Lois Griffin/Uzumaki Naruto, Tim the Bear/Donna Tubbs-Brown
Series: Milfs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186379
Comments: 2





	Unsatisfied milfs

**In the world of cartoons there is there is a term of hot women many people say - they called them milfs - mothers I like to fuck.**

**There are many women I would use to make this story but the ones I have in mind will suffice and now is the time ...**

**This is a story about how Francine Smith , Lois Griffin and her friends and even Marge Simpson is in this story ...**

**There will be lemons as well now ... Enjoy**

* * *

A week ago...

Lois Patrice Griffin is a beautiful Milf and and a orange haired women with Huge breasts and a big ass as well. She is right now thinking until... She had an idea an idea that will change the course of the history of her and her friends love life's and marriages for every.

Lois picks up the phone and making sure no one was there and she does as she dials the phone and she then heard ringing and then she heard a voice Marge Simpson...

* * *

Marge Simpson is a housewife and married to homer Simpson and she has three kids and she lives on 742 evergreen , Springfield and she heard the phone ring and she picked it up. She had long blue hair and she had huge breasts and a was wearing a red k necklace and high heels .

" hello this is Marge Simpson, who is this ?" She asked.

" hello Marge this is Lois Griffin , long time no see huh ?" She asked.


End file.
